Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger' For centuries, there has been a war between humanity and the Gedoshu, creatures who emerge from the depths of the underworld and cause fear and terror to those around them. To fight against these creatures, the Emperor of Japan ordained five clans of samurai to fight against the Gedoshu threat three-hundred years in the past, forming the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. These samurai possess the abilities of "Mojikara", which allow for them to manipulate the kanji (Chinese characters) of the Japanese language to draw upon abilities and ordain themselves with the elements to fight the threats. They likewise utilize "origami" (folding gods) to fight against these creatures "second life", which turns them into giants which rampage through the nation. Power Rangers Samurai Power Rangers Samurai 2 Power Rangers Super Samurai 'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Logo' 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Shinkenger Rangers' 'Super Shinkenger Rangers' 'Hyper Shinkenger Rangers' 'Shinkenger Rangers' Prs-red.jpg|Takeru Shiba Prss-red.jpg|Kaoru Shiba Prs-blue.jpg|Ryunosuke Ikenami Prs-pink.jpg|Mako Shiraishi Prs-green.jpg|Chiaki Tani Prs-yellow.jpg|Kotoha Hanaori Prs-gold.jpg|Genta Umemori 'Super Mode Rangers' Prs-rg-red-super mode.jpg|Takeru Shiba Prs-rg-red-super mode2.jpg|Kaoru Shiba Prs-rg-blue-super mode.jpg|Ryunosuke Ikenami Prs-rg-pink-super mode.jpg|Mako Shiraishi Prs-rg-green-super mode.jpg|Chiaki Tani Prs-rg-yellow-super mode.jpg|Kotoha Hanaori 'Hyper Mode Rangers' Prs-rg-red-shark attack mode.jpg|Takeru Shiba Prs-rg-red-shark attack mode2.jpg|Kaoru Shiba 'Shinkenger Ranger Form' 'Shinkenger Rangers' 'Super Shinkenger Ranger Form' 'Super Shinkenger Rangers' 'Hyper Shinkenger Ranger Form' 'Hyper Shinkenger Rangers' 'Shinkenger Rangers Names Photos' Takeru Shiba.jpg|Takeru Shiba Kaoru Shiba.jpg|Kaoru Shiba Ryunosuke Ikenami.jpg|Ryunosuke Ikenami Mako Shiraishi.jpg|Mako Shiraishi Chiaki Tani.jpg|Chiaki Tani Kotoha Hanaori.jpg|Kotoha Hanaori Genta Umemori.jpg|Genta Umemori 'Allies' * 'Villains' * 'Weapons' * Super Mougyu Bazooka * Gun Mogyuu Bazooka * Kyoryumaru * Sword Sakanamaru * Land Slicer * Wood Spear * Heaven Fan * Water Arrow * Daizanto * Shinkenmaru 'Gear' * Case Inromaru * Cellphone Sushi Changer * Shodo Phone * Secret Disks 'Mecha' * Kyoryu Samurai Haoh * SamuraiHaOh * MouGyuuDaiOh * DaiTenku * DaiKai ShinkenOh * DaiKaiOh Kita * DaiKaiOh Higashi * Ika Shinken-Oh * Tenkuu ShinkenOh * Tora Shinken-Oh * Kajiki Shinken-Oh * Kabuto Shinken-Oh * ShinkenOh 'Origami' * Ushi Origami * Daigoyou * Kyoryu Origami * Ebi Origami * Ika Origami * DaiTenku * Tora Origami * Kajiki Origami * Kabuto Origami * Saru Origami * Kuma Origami * Kame Origami * Ryuu Origami * Shishi Origami 'Episodes' #'Act 1: The Gallant Appearance of the Five Samurai' #'Act 2: The Stylish Combination' #'Act 3: An Extermination Skill Contest' #'Act 4: Nightly Tears of Sympathy' #'Act 5: The Kabuto Origami' #'Act 6: The Abusive King' #'Act 7: Marlin Fishing' #'Act 8: The Brides are Spirited Away' #'Act 9: The Tiger's Rebellion' #'Act 10: The Great Sky Combination' #'Act 11: A Threefold Strife' #'Act 12: The Very First Super Samurai Combination' #'Act 13: The Heavy Cries' #'Act 14: The Foreign Samurai' #'Act 15: The Imposter and Real Deal's Arrest' #'Act 16: The Power of Kuroko' #'Act 17: The Sushi Samurai' #'Act 18: Samurai Promotion' #'Act 19: Learning the Samurai Disposition' #'Act 20: The Ebi Origami's Transformation' #'Act 21: The Father and Son Bears' #'Act 22: Lord Butler' #'Act 23: The Rampaging Gedoushu' #'Act 24: The True Samurai Combination' #'Act 25: The Dream World' #'Act 26: Decisive Match Number One' #'Act 27: Switched Lives' #'Act 28: The Lantern Samurai' #'Act 29: The Runaway Lantern' #'Act 30: The Manipulated Academy' #'Act 31: The Kyoryu Origami' #'Act 32: The Ushi Origami' #'Act 33: The Great Bull King' #'Act 34: Fatherly Love, Girlish Innocence' #'Act 35: Eleven Origami All Combination' #'Act 36: The Curry Samurai' #'Act 37: The Epic Glue Battle' #'Act 38: The Gunnery Showdown' #'Act 39: The Very Urgent First Aid Emergency' #'Act 40: The Honorable Leader Heads to the Front Lines' #'Act 41: The Sent Words' #'Act 42: Two Centuries' Ambition' #'Act 43: One Last Sword' #'Act 44: The Eighteenth Head of the Shiba House' #'Act 45: The Impersonator' #'Act 46: The Showdown Clash' #'Act 47: Bonds' #'Act 48: The Final Great Decisive Battle' #'Closing Act: The Samurai Sentai is Eternal' 'Movies' #'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War' #'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!' #'The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act' #'Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku' 'Specials' #'Kamen Rider Decade: World of Shinkenger' #'Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: The Light Samurai's Surprise Transformation' Category:Gara30 Category:Samurai Category:Super Samurai Category:Super sentai Season Category:Shinkenger